


A New York Christmas

by Joe_Reaves



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas fluff with the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New York Christmas

Danny rolled over, grumbling when he realised he was the only one in the bed. He sat up and looked around the bedroom, blinking sleepily. When he'd fallen asleep he'd had two other people in bed with him. He pouted slightly. He hated waking up alone. Looking at the clock he saw that he'd slept nearly until lunchtime, which explained where Mac had gone. He was working today. Even though he had seniority and could have taken Christmas Day off he always worked the day shift so that people with families could have it off instead. Don had today and tomorrow off though so he should still have been in bed.

Sniffing, Danny smiled. It seemed like dinner was well under way. Don must have been up for hours working on it because he could already smell the ham cooking. There were several other smells as well, most of which he couldn't identify. Don was the cook in their family. His culinary talents extended only as far as eating.

He got out of bed and wrapped his robe around him before going in search of Don. He was, unsurprisingly, to be found in the kitchen. Danny smiled and wrapped his arms around him from behind, kissing his neck. "So what delicacies are you planning for dinner?"

Don leaned back into his embrace and smiled. "Roast ham, roast, mashed, and new potatoes, corn on the cob, roast onions, gravy, apple sauce, Zampone con Lenticchie, then peach and pear pie or blueberry pie to follow and I bought panettone from that bakery you showed me as well."

"Wow. You do remember there's only three of us for dinner, not three hundred, right?" Danny teased him. "You made Zampone? That's more of a New Year thing..."

"We're all working New Year and I know how many of us there are. I'm going to pack the leftovers up after Mac's done and take them down to the shelter down the street. They always welcome more food and I thought it would be a nice gesture. Besides you eat enough for any two normal people, even if you are still too thin."

"I'm not thin, I'm perfectly formed. And if I didn't eat that much I'd never be able to keep up with you two energiser bunnies."

"Well if we're too much for you..." Don grinned. "I guess that means you don't want to share a shower with me while lunch is cooking then?"

Grabbing his lover, Danny pulled him towards the bathroom. "I need a good meal and a good fuck to set me up for my shift," he said with a grin. "Don't worry. I won't be too hard on you – I have to leave something for Mac when he gets home."

*****

 

Mac looked up as the door to his office opened, smiling when he realised it was Danny. "It's not four o'clock yet."

"I know, but I thought you might want to knock off early," Danny offered. "Don cooked. And cooked. And cooked... There's enough left to feed everyone in the shelter three times over if you ask me."

Mac laughed. "As long as he doesn't donate it until I've eaten. I only managed to grab something from the vending machine for lunch."

"That busy?" Danny asked worriedly.

"Christmas – a time of joy, goodwill, and battering your family members to death with whatever comes to hand. We had three domestics and one idiot thief who thought Christmas would be a good time to rob a jewellery store and was lucky not to get himself decapitated by their steel shutters. Uniform will be getting his statement as soon as he regains consciousness." Mac ran a hand over his face. "The files are all here, the lab work is all in hand or at least in the queue and waiting to be done so all you have to do is sit here, fill out the forms, and wait for all the people who got drunk over dinner to cause havoc. Fortunately night shift will get the worst of that. You'll just get the really dedicated drinkers who started early."

"Well, when you put it like that I can only wonder how so many people managed to drag themselves away to eat drink and be merry with their families instead," Danny said dryly. He flicked the lock on the door and pulled the blinds. "I missed you when I woke up."

Mac glanced at the door. "No sex in the office, Danny."

Danny grinned, pushing Mac's chair back and straddling his lap. He leaned forwards and kissed him gently. "But it's Christmas, and I've been ever such a good boy this year, Santa..."

*****

 

Don was dozing on the couch when Mac got home. He took one look at the languid sway of Mac's hips and narrowed his eyes. "What happened to the no sex in the office rule?"

"Ah..." Mac looked guilty. "Danny suspended it for Christmas and, well..." He ran his hand around the back of his neck self-consciously. "You know how he gets. I didn't have the heart to tell him no."

Don chuckled. "Gave you the patented Messer eyes did he?"

Mac nodded. "A grown man should not be able to do that with his eyes. It's disturbing."

"And irresistible." Don held out a hand. "Come and join me. I'll warm you up and then I'll get you some dinner."

Hurriedly, Mac hung his coat up and put his shoes in the rack, tossing his suit jacket onto the armchair before sinking into the couch and Don's arms. "It's snowing again," he said, sliding his hands under Don's t-shirt.

His lover yelped and glared at him. "Your hands are like ice!"

"I know. That's why I need to warm them up. I can make it up to you," Mac teased him. He left one hand where it was, against Don's firm stomach and slid the other one down to cup him through his jeans, squeezing and stroking until Don's head fell back against the cushions.

"Please ..."

Mac smiled and deftly flicked the jeans open, slipping his hand inside and stroking the firm flesh he found there. He slid off the couch so that he was kneeling next to it and leaned forwards, running his tongue over the swollen head. "I never could wait until after dinner to have dessert."


End file.
